In the past, numerous decoys have been provided in prior art that are used to attract birds, particularly fowl and waterfowl. However, prior art decoys are usually characterized by a number of undesirable features which limit their utility, for instance, a lack of compactness, inflexibility, heavy weight, and a high cost of manufacture. The illustrative disclosure relates to a decoy in one embodiment comprising a body portion, a neck portion and a head portion. The neck and body portions may be configured as generally flat and horizontal wherein the head portion may be bent down to a lower position than the body and neck portions thereby resembling or emulating a target bird eating. The decoy may be constructed from a corrugated material having a plurality of voids allowing the insertion of a rod to the head portion. The rod connects the decoy (head portion) to the ground surface which allows the decoy to elevate off the ground and be viewable from all elevated angles to other birds (waterfowls) which may be approaching via flight from a higher elevation. In another embodiment, a low glare coating or a flocking may be applied to the painted image on the decoy to reduce any reflection and glare. In another embodiment, the decoy may be dual sided, i.e. a first surface made to look like one species of bird (a duck for example) and a second surface a different species of bird (a snow goose for example). In another embodiment, the rod may be inserted at the end of the decoy (tail portion). The rod connects the decoy (tail portion) to the ground surface which allows the decoy to bounce vertically and to swing horizontally which makes the decoy look more attractive to the birds flying overhead.